1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a stacked memory device and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an increasing demand for electronic devices to have a relatively small size and to process relatively large amounts of data. Accordingly, the integration of a semiconductor memory device used in the electronic devices needs to be improved.